particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Meiru
The United Kingdom of Meiru, commonly known as Meiru, is a country in the south of Terra. History The beginning of the Kingdom of Meiru is usually dated to 1099, when King Theodore I of House Luoma united the tribes and kingdoms of the Navaron and Eltam inhabitants of what is now Meiru under his reign. Since that time, Meiru has been ruled continuously by monarchs from the Royal House of Luoma, claiming descendence from Saint Theodore, making it the oldest continuing monarchy in Terra. Geography Meiru is located in the south of Terra, on the south-eastern end of the Western Isle. The beach at Mystur Head is the southernmost point on land in Terra. Meiru shares land borders with the Federal Republic of Kruzil to the north and the Republic of Yrucco to the west. Government and Politics Meiru is a constitutional parliamentary monarchy: Executive power is theoretically held by the King of Meiru, but is de facto held by the Parliament and His Majesty's Government. The Meiruvian Parliament meets in the Royal Hall in Halldale, Mystur, and is composed of two houses. The House of Commons is the lower house, and has 500 members, which are elected by the Provinces of Meiru. The King's Council is the upper house, and has 100 members, which are elected from a single national constituency. The House of Commons appoints a Cabinet, known as His Majesty's Government. The Government is composed of the Head of Government, called the Lord Chancellor, and eight Ministers, called Chancellors, who each specialise in a particular area, such as Health, Education or Defence. Positions in His Majesty's Government Lord Chancellor Chancellor of Internal Affairs Chancellor of Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs Chancellor of Defence Chancellor of Finance Chancellor of Economic Affairs Chancellor of Justice Chancellor of Education and Culture Chancellor of Health and Social Services Chancellor of Transport and Infrastructure Chancellor of the Cabinet Office Steward of the Duchy of Sulpura Major Political Parties The Royal Labor Party The Social Democratic Party The Christian Democrats The Socialist Liberals of Meiru Emergency Services and the Royal Meiruvian Forces Present Day Emergency Services were established between the 2190s and the 2200s with the reform of Police Forces and the Creation of the National Health Service. Law Enforcement The current policing system was created by Letters Patent in 2203. Since then, crime has been steadily declining. The largest police force is the Metropolitan Police Service which serves Mystur. The other police forces are: Royal Constabulary of the Royal Duchy of North Dansari (Royal North Dansari Constabulary), Metropolitan Police Service, Grekyan Police, Tarkos Police, Sulpura Police, Police Service of South Dansari and the Brunak Constabulary. Police Ranking is uniform throughout the Provinces but differs in Mystur. The King's (Queen's) Police Medal was established to honour police officers who perform with distinction. Police Ranking for Provincial Police Forces(In Ascending Order): *Police Constable (PC/CONST) *Sergeant (SGT) *Inspector (INSP) *Chief Inspector (CH INSP) *Superintendent (SUPT) *Chief Superintendent (CH SUPT) *Assistant Chief Constable (ACC) *Deputy Chief Constable (ACC) *Chief Constable Police Ranking for the Metropolitan Police Service (In Ascending Order): *Police Constable *Sergeant *Inspector *Chief Inspector *Superintendent *Chief Superintendent *Commander (CDR) *Deputy Assistant Commissioner (DAC) *Assistant Commissioner (AC) *Commissioner of the Metropolis (Commissioner) National Health Service The National Health Service is the Compulsory Healthcare System for all Citizens and Permanent Residents of Meiru. Everything is covered from the trip to the General Practitioner to Surgery. Each citizen is treated of anything and everything no questions asked; although for non-essential services waiting may be involved. Even the prescription that needs to be filled is free. Fire Services Firefighting is a important service in Meiru because of the number of historical buildings that must be protected from fire. The Royal Meiruvian Forces The Royal Meiruvian Forces are made up of the Royal Army, the Royal Navy and the Royal Air Force. The Royal Navy is one of the largest Navies in Terra and works in conjunction with the other services to become the largest defensive force on the Western Isle. A Defensive Treaty is currently in the process with the Grand Duchy of Talmor and the Commonwealth Countries of Braoma, Quicho and Iganda. The Royal Army Ranking: *Private (PTE) OR-1/2 *Lance Corporal (LCpl) OR-3 *Corporal (CPL) OR-4 *Sergeant (SGT) OR-5/6 *Staff/Colour Sergeant (SSgt/CSgt) OR-7 *Warrant Officer 2nd Class (WO2) OR-8 *Warrant Officer 1st Class (WO1) OR-9 *Officer Cadet (OCdt) SO-1 *Second Lieutenant (2Lt) OF-1 *Lieutenant (Lt) OF-1* *Captain (Capt) OF-2 *Major (Maj) OF-3 *Lieutenant Colonel (Lt Col) OF-4 *Colonel (Col) OF-5 *Brigadier (Brig) OF-6 *Major General (Maj Gen) OF-7 *Lieutenant General (Lt Gen) OF-8 *General (Gen) OF-9 *Field Marshal (FM) OF-10 Royal Navy Ranking: *Able Seaman (AB) OR-2 *Leading Rating (LH) OR-4 *Petty Officer (PO) OR-5/6 *Chief Petty Officer (CPO) OR-7 *Warrant Officer 2nd Class (WO2) OR-8 *Warrant Officer 1st Class (WO1) OR-9 *Officer Cadet (OC) SO-1 *Midshipman (MID) SO-2 *Sub-Lieutenant (SLt) OF-1 *Lieutenant (Lt) OF-2 *Lieutenant Commander (Lt Cmdr) OF-3 *Commander (Cmdr) OF-4 *Captain (Capt) OR-5 *Commodore (Cdre) OF-6 *Rear Admiral (RAdm) OF-7 *Vice Admiral (VAdm) OF-8 *Admiral (Adm) OF-9 *Admiral of the Fleet (Adm of the Fleet) OF-10 Royal Air Force: Ranking: *Aircraftman (AC) OR-1 *Senior Aircraftman (SAc) OR-2 *Corporal (CPL) OR-4 *Sergeant (SGT) OR-5/6 *Flight Sergeant (FLT SGT) OR 7 *Warrant Officer (WO) OR-9 *Officer Candidate (OC) SO-1 *Pilot Officer (PLT OFF) OF-1 *Flying Officer (FG OFF) OF-2 *Flight Lieutenant (Flt Lt) OF-3 *Squadron Leader (Sqn Ldr) OF-4 *Wing Commander (Wg Cmdr) OF-5 *Group Captain (Gp Capt) OF-6 *Air Commodore (Air Cdre) OF-7 *Air Marshal (AM) OF-8 *Marshal of the Air Force (MRAF) OF-10 Honours and Peerages Meiru has one of the most extensive Honours Systems in Terra. It was revolutionised by the Social Democratic Party in the 2060s. Many orders exist in the Meiruvian Honours System. But one thing that separates Meiru form the other honour granting countries are the use of peerages. The Meiruvian Peerage System Barons The Rt Hon the Baron Hermanson of St Augustine The Rt Hon the Baron Webb of Oldbridge The Rt Hon the Baron Gazebrook of Greene Viscounts The Rt Hon the Lord McClay, Viscount McClay of Frances Earls The Rt Hon the Lord Russell, Earl Russell of Bruneville Marquesses HRH The Mt Hon the Marchioness Cassandra of the House of Camudir, Marchioness Camudir of the Port of Verness The Mt Hon the Lord Solway, Marquess Solway The Mt Hon the Lady Bedwell, Marchioness Bedwell of Ripham The Mt Hon the Lord Lombardi, Marquess Lombardi of Lawnbridge The Mt Hon the Lady Brenden, Marchioness of Hereford DHL GCAC PC MP Dukes HG The Mt Noble Lord Weir, Duke of North Dansari HG The Mt Noble Lord Groves, Duke of Brunak HG The Mt Noble Lord Gee, Duke of Sulpura, Earl of Newmarket Economy The currency of Meiru is the Meiruvian Florin, represented by the symbol ƒ. The Bank of Meiru is the central bank, responsible for issuing currency. Demographics Population According to the most recent census, the population of Meiru is 18,684,877, the tenth largest in Terra. =Ethnicity= The majority of Meiruvians are of the Navaron ethnicity, who make up over 54% of the population, rising to nearly 70% in North Dansari. However, there are significant minorities of Eltam and Laurin, who make up 20% and 10.65% of the population respectively. There are many Eltam in the southern and western counties of Mystur and Grekyan, where they make up 28% and 27% of the population respectively, compared to 20% nationally. Laurin are found in similar proportions throughout Meiru, but are slightly more common in maritime-dominated coastal county of Sulpura, presumably from where their ancestors arrived from the Mauriland area. Other ethnic groups in Meiru are Ashkin (4.5%), Zarbi (3.65%), Talmor (2.9%), Jabi (2%) and Lagim (1.8%). Culture and Telecommunications Meiruvian Public Radio and Television Foundation MPR is funded by the Television License which is paid by residents of Meiru who own a television. Many popular shows are broadcasted and produced by MPR. MPR Television Channels MPR One (General Programming, Home to MPR's flagship news broadcasting team that airs at 0500, 0800, 1300, 1800 and 2300 News airs between 0600-0800, 1200, and 2200) MPR Two (Home to comedies, minority interest and specialist programming, has one major news program, Newsnight which airs daily at 2200) MPR Three (Comedies and new sitcoms, no news programming) MPR Four (Children's Programming) MPR Five (Teen Programming) MPR Six (Intellectual Programming) MPR Parliament (Parliamentary and Governmental Affairs) MPR News 24 (24 Hour News Broadcasting, Broadcast Nationally) MPR World News 24 (24 Hour News Broadcasting, Broadcasting Terrawide) MPR Radio Stations MPR Radio 1: (Top-40, Youth Oriented 30s, Music Documentaries, Live Musical Performances, News Broadcasted every hour, specialised for the under 30s) MPR Radio 1+: (Broadcasts for our Eltam population) MPR Radio 2: (Adult-Oriented, Wide-Range of Music) MPR Radio 3: (Classical and Jazz Music) MPR Radio 4: (News, Current Affairs, Radio Dramas and Comedies, Sciences, Literature, Religion/Spirituality) MPR Radio 5 Live: (24 hour news and sport, as well as talk radio) MPR World Service: (A Radio Station that airs Terran News throughout Terra) Telecommunications Telephone Numbering Country Code: +68 Emergency Services (Police, Fire, Ambulance): 999 Directory Enquires: 118 Municipal Services: 311 Government Services: 468 Freephone: 0800 xxx xxxx International Direct Dial: 00 Speaking Clock: 123 Mystur: 012 xxxx xxxx North Dansari: 022 xxxx xxxx Grekyan: 032 xxxx xxxx South Dansari: 042 xxxx xxxx Brunak: 052 xxxx xxxx Tarkos: 062 xxxx xxxx Sulpura: 072 xxxx xxxx Large Businesses: 082 xxxx xxxx Internet Web Addressing: Country Code: .mu Government: gov.mu Companies: co.mu Organisations: org.mu Universities: ed.mu Police: police.mu Hospitals and NHS: nhs.mu Parliament: parl.gov.mu Royal Meiruvian Forces: rmf.mu The Royal Family: royal.mu Category:Meiru Category:Nations